Communication networks generally include multiple nodes that are coupled together using one or more links, which may include for example, wired and/or wireless communication links. Communication links generally include a transmission medium through which data traffic is conveyed. One particularly effective type of transmission methodology is dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM), which provides excellent data capacity (e.g., bandwidth). Generally speaking, DWDM involves the transmission of data using light traveling through fiber optic cables. DWDM systems typically include fiber optic cables with multiple light transmitter/receiver pairs on either end that transmit and receive light signals at differing wavelengths. The receivers are sufficiently selective to independently receive and process light energy at its respective frequency independently of light energy at other wavelengths, thus enhancing the amount of data (e.g., bandwidth) that may be simultaneously conveyed through the fiber optic medium.
Amongst a myriad of uses, relatively large metropolitan networks—computing and/or telecommunication networks deployed in and around metropolitan areas—have been implemented using the enhanced data carrying capabilities provided by these DWDM transmission systems. One particular problem, however, commonly experienced by network providers has been implementing such systems in an extensible manner such that the data handling capacity of the network may grow as the customer base of the network provider grows. In particular, packet data networks, such as Internet protocol (IP) networks, are typically implemented in a particular region using multiple switches (e.g., routers) that intelligently route customer data through the network on a per packet basis. Packet data networks are used by people to access the Web sites on the Internet, send and receive email, and the like.
To efficiently route traffic through the network, each switch is often configured with certain parameters, such as network routing protocol configuration, topology configuration, failover parameters, and the like that optimizes its operation in conjunction with other nearby switches with which they communicate. Nevertheless, communication networks often require monitoring and testing of the various links that make up the communication network to ensure the validity, continuity, and status of such links. For example, communication links may often require monitoring to detect disconnections, physical breaks, and faults so that corrective action can be taken. Like any distributed system, networks are also susceptible to problems ranging from digging operations cutting through fiber cables under ground to installers inadvertently disconnecting components. It is often the case that service providers must install expensive equipment, such as termination equipment, at a customer's site to monitor its optical network links and fibers. Alternatively, network service providers may dispatch a maintenance crew to a customer's location for testing and monitoring purposes, which is both expensive and time-consuming. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure have been developed.